É segunda feira e eu amo você
by leticiamistura
Summary: Severo Snape e Lílian Evans acordaram com a estranha sensação de que aquela segunda-feira seria boa. Se estão ou não certos, só depende deles e de vocês, se lerem! . One-shot. Completa. Fluffy.


É segunda-feira e eu amo você.  
**Autora: **Letícia Mistura, vulgo Lety Snape (?)**  
Gênero: **romance**  
Censura: **G – fanfic livre**  
Ship: **Severo Snape/Lílian Evans**  
Spoiler: **nenhum; é UA (Universo Alternativo) **  
Disclaimer: **tudo o que você possa reconhecer aqui sendo fã de Harry Potter é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, vulgo Loira Má Serial Killer, e a autora não visa nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo com esse texto. (Amém.)

Nota da Autora: _então, eu sei __exatamente __o que vocês estão pensando. _"Lá vem ela, com mais um romance",_ não é? Felizmente, esse romance é bem diferente do que tudo que já escrevi. Na verdade, essa fanfic toda veio de uma inspiração de uma segunda-feira. Eu posso dizer que foi a fanfic mais "complicada" que já escrevi. Precisei pesquisar sobre a Escócia, sobre os alunos da época de Lílian e tudo. E ainda por cima, o Word, que me ironia__adora__/ironia, resolveu travar e quase perco tudo! Felizmente sou paciente e consegui recuperar. Como eu ia falando, a fic veio de uma inspiração de uma segunda-feira. Pois bem, eu chego à aula com uma amiga, e dou de cara com o nascer do sol mais lindo que já vi. Adoro segundas-feiras, e a inspiração veio e não a segurei, parti pro papel. Essa fanfic é também o presente de aniversário da amiga supracitada. Parabéns, tudo de bom pra ti! E agora vou começar, senão isso vai ficar mais extenso que a fanfic em si._

_____________________________________________________________________  
O sol nascia no claro horizonte azul e levemente púrpura – com nuances de laranja -, e os primeiros raios revelaram nuvens brancas, pinceladas caprichosamente ao longe. O mesmo sol derretia os últimos vestígios de neve: a primavera começaria em breve na Escócia. Era realmente cedo, mas o castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts já estava em atividade. Alunos, funcionários e mestres já estavam acordados e dispostos para começar mais uma semana.  
Como aconteciam todos os dias, o dormitório feminino e grifinório do sexto ano já estava apinhado de roupas, livros, penas e pergaminhos, para todos os lados possíveis. O grande espelho estava com suas bordas levemente arredondadas ocupadas por inúmeros colares, cachecóis e gravatas sem nó. Todas as cinco ocupantes do dormitório sempre brigavam para conseguir um espaço maior na frente do espelho, mas nesta segunda-feira somente quatro das cinco colegas estavam preocupadas com sua aparência. Lílian Evans, a mais quieta do grupo – mas de gênio forte e cabelos fantasticamente rubros -, agira estranhamente, ao menos para seu padrão de empolgação de início de semana. Acordara, arrumara a cama, vestira-se normalmente e apenas passara uma escova nos longos cabelos acobreados, despreocupadamente. Agora estava debruçada sobre o peitoril da janela que abrira; seus cabelos acaju se destacando na visão, flutuando atrás de si. Uma de suas colegas e melhores amigas, Marlene McKinnon, apelidada Lene, percebeu a ausência total de Lílian e a interrogou, usando sua melhor voz tom-de-tribunal:  
- Lílian.  
- Hum? – fez ela sem, contudo, mover a cabeça.  
Marlene revirou os olhos, e, soltando o cabelo que havia prendido em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, aproximou-se dela:  
- Lílian, estou falando com você!  
Finalmente virou-se e encarou a amiga.  
- O que foi? – percebeu instintivamente que não devia ter usado um tom tão displicente. As colegas que faziam a maquiagem se sobressaltaram e bufaram quando Lene bradou:  
- **COMO ASSIM**? O que há com você, Lílian? Estava dando um passeio alegre por Saturno ou o quê?  
Lílian suspirou, fazendo uma mecha de cabelo ruivo voar.  
- Acalme-se, Lene. O que há é que hoje é segunda-feira, está um dia lindo, e...  
Lene encarava a ruiva como se esta tivesse dito que Madame Pince, a severa bibliotecária, começara a distribuir gratuitamente os livros da Seção Restrita.  
-...Vou descer antes que as torradas amanteigadas terminem. Até depois!  
Pegou a mochila e saiu, prendendo o cabelo em uma bonita fivela prateada.  
Decidida e sozinha, Lílian Evans começava seu dia.

_____________________________________________________________________

A luz surgia nos espaços em que podia se esgueirar no dossel verde-musgo, e logo encontrava os olhos fechados do jovem. Passava então, a provocar-lhes, mudando de intensidade e dançando rapidamente, até que o jovem abrisse-os. Então, o negrume destes se estreitava e ele bocejava, esticava-se na cama e levantava, como em qualquer outro dia. No entanto, Severo Snape tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto nesta manhã. Gostava de segundas-feiras. Vestiu-se animadamente e saiu apressadamente da masmorra: era excessivamente fria e lhe dava uma sensação sufocante de claustrofobia. Se chegasse cedo ao Salão Principal, talvez ainda pudesse fazer seu desjejum observando o lago – algo que não fazia há tempos.  
Porém, quando alcançou seu lugar favorito segurando duas torradas amanteigadas, surpreendeu-se: ele já estava ocupado. Lá estava sentada uma jovem que ele bem conhecia. Seus cabelos eram acaju e ela usava vestes da Casa Grifinória. Era a pessoa que ele mais queria ver, e também a que mais temia ver. Queria desesperadamente que ela o visse, falasse com ele. Mas também tinha medo disso. Qual era o problema dele, afinal?  
Lílian sentiu a presença dele antes que este a alcançasse e virou-se ligeiramente para o olhar. Seus olhos imediatamente se atraíram e, como num choque, tornaram a se afastar, cada um olhando para os próprios pés. Lílian sentiu um rubor subir-lhe as faces e soube que estas estavam tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. Ele, num impulso nervoso, sentou-se a seu lado. Suas alturas eram divertidamente desproporcionais: ele era alto e magro, e ela pequena e franzina, mas delicada. A tensão entre os dois era palpável e a voz de Lílian saiu alta e clara, embora um pouco cambaleante:  
- Bom-dia, Snape.  
Ele quis responder olhando para ela, mas quando virou-se e olhou diretamente em seus olhos, o verde destes o entorpeceu e ele sacudiu de leve a cabeça.  
- Bom-dia. - sua voz estava rouca e neutra. Nem um pingo de emoção, embora esta aflorasse em seu peito neste momento.  
Ambos olharam para o lago. O sol agora batia nele, que parecia mais azul e profundo que nunca.  
Severo reparou em suas torradas. Dando uma mordida em uma delas, perguntou a Lílian:  
- Você já comeu?  
Ela lhe respondeu prontamente, como se já aguardasse a pergunta com a resposta pronta, e ele percebeu que ela era uma daquelas pessoas que tinham resposta pra tudo.  
- Não. As torradas amanteigadas haviam acabado na mesa da Grifinória.  
- Bem, se quiser uma...  
Ele lhe estendeu a torrada sobressalente, e quando ela a pegou, suas mãos se tocaram levemente. Ambos sentiram um estranho formigamento nas pontas dos dedos, e Severo afastou da mente o impulso de pegar na mão dela, tão pequena e delicada. Por Merlim, o que estava acontecendo com ele?  
"Pareço um tolo apaixonado", suspirou ele melancolicamente, e desviou sua atenção para o lago.

Lílian deu uma mordida sôfrega na torrada – estava realmente faminta. Parecia uma grande coincidência que Snape tivesse duas torradas, e amanteigadas, as suas favoritas. Fora realmente gentil da parte dele lhe oferecer uma torrada que obviamente ia ser seu café da manhã, pensou Lílian. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Estava já há algum tempo olhando para o lago e pensando absorta, sem perceber os insistentes raios de sol que lhe incomodavam e irritavam-lhe os olhos verde-esmeralda. Duas lágrimas caíram sobre suas maçãs do rosto, e agradeceu aos céus por Severo não ter perguntado se estava chorando. Lágrimas brotavam constantemente de seus olhos, por estes serem muito sensíveis à claridade, e ele realmente detestava quando perguntavam se estava chorando. Limpou as lágrimas com os punhos cerrados, e notou que sua mão esquerda ainda segurava um pedaço particularmente tostado da torrada. Quando o fez, seus cabelos lhe caíram sobre os olhos. Ela os afastou para trás das orelhas. Snape a encarava.  
- Evans... Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?  
Ela já adivinhara a pergunta antes mesmo dele proferi-la, mas deu um meio-sorriso e assentiu. O sol agora brilhava sobre os dois, secando os gramados, já bem prejudicados pela neve.  
- Por que você está aqui, comigo, e não com suas amigas na mesa da Grifinória?  
Lílian sorriu e encarou aqueles olhos negros. Eram realmente belos.  
- Porque hoje é um dia especial, _Severo. _  
Ele havia baixado os olhos, mas a menção de seu primeiro nome o fez sorrir e a encarar. O sorriso dele era bonito. Tinha covinhas no canto os lábios, e o coração de Lílian pareceu bater mais forte nos segundos em que o ficou observando sorrir.  
Ela levantou-se subitamente, e ele fez o mesmo. Os alunos começavam a retirar-se das margens do lago, as aulas começariam em pouco tempo, e os dois não queriam perder as suas.  
- Eu a verei amanhã? – perguntou ele, esperançoso.  
- Eu diria que sim. Boa aula!  
Ela suspirou, o olhou mais uma vez e desapareceu no meio dos estudantes que iam para suas salas de aula. Severo sorriu e atirou no lago o pedaço de torrada que ela deixara. O sol bateu em seus cabelos negros, e ele soube que uma amizade duradoura estava travada.  
Mas, por algum motivo, ainda queria ver Lílian, tê-la perto dele. Talvez uma coruja de penugem negra ainda visitasse, no almoço, a mesa da Grifinória.

_____________________________________________________________________

Lílian Evans subiu correndo as escadas de mármore, rumando desabalada para a sala de Transfiguração. Estava desesperada, nunca se atrasara antes, e as pontadas nas costelas eram cruéis. Passou derrapando pela classe de Feitiços e parou, ofegando, à frente das enormes portas de madeira da sala de aula de Minerva McGonagall. Estava encrencada, e sabia disso. Bateu timidamente e a porta se abriu. A professora a espiava severa, por trás da majestosa escrivaninha de madeira brilhante. Todos os colegas, sem exceção, viraram a cabeça para acompanhar sua caminhada até a mesa da professora. Ela viu suas amigas com caretas de preocupação, e o detestável Potter escrevendo algo. Ele estava escrevendo fora do pergaminho, distraído em olhá-la. Quando finalmente chegou, sentiu que as bochechas estavam queimando. Não se surpreendeu tampouco se abalou. A professora a observava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, dividindo este entre a curiosidade e a determinação. Disse apenas:  
- Senhorita Evans.  
Lílian respirou fundo e respondeu:  
- Eu me atrasei, desculpe, professora.  
- Isto – disse McGonagall – é óbvio. Por que se atrasou?  
Lílian sentiu-se ficar ainda mais vermelha, se é que isso era possível. _A culpa é do Snape, é toda dele!_, disse uma voz na sua cabeça. Ela não cedeu nem deu ouvidos à voz.  
- Eu, é... Estava com Hagrid. Ele queria, ãhn... Mostrar-me seus novos pelúcios¹ ou algo assim.  
- Seus novos pelúcios – repetiu a professora, com os olhos brilhando – Certo, por hoje está perdoada, senhorita Evans.  
Lílian soltou pesadamente a respiração – nem havia notado que a segurara durante esse tempo.  
- Pode sentar.  
Lílian sentou-se ao lado das amigas, e nada conseguiu tirar sua concentração, nem mesmo um meloso bilhete do arrogante Potter, demonstrando sua preocupação com o atraso dela. Quando Lílian se distraía, por brevíssimos instantes, eram olhos negros que ela via, e tinha a sensação de que não ia agüentar até a manhã seguinte para vê-los novamente.

A manhã passou extremamente rápida para dois alunos naquela segunda-feira. Até a chata aula do professor Binns fora tolerável para os dois. A hora do almoço era decisiva para ambos, e ela chegou agradável e serena. Lílian chegava da aula de Poções de excelente humor – o professor Slughorn a elogiara muito por sua Poção do Sono, e ela estava realmente orgulhosa desse feito -, quando vários alunos soltaram gritinhos: uma coruja, aparentemente retardatária do correio da manhã, surgiu rápida e passou de raspão pela mesa da Corvinal, rumando para a mesa da Grifinória e deixando cair do bico lustro um bilhete, que aterrissou no colo de Lílian. Todos olharam para ela, mas ela só via, ao longe, o meio-sorriso suspeito de quem lhe enviara o bilhete. Tapando a visão bisbilhoteira dos colegas, Lílian leu o seguinte bilhete, escrito às pressas:

_Encontre-me perto da estufa três às dezenove horas._

S.S.

Nem precisava ter assinado. Lílian, em seu inconsciente, já esperava o bilhete. Gostou do estilo dele: severo, seco, autoritário. A letra não era bonita, mas tinha estilo. Ele ligava com um pequeno floreio os dois "esses" de suas iniciais. Lílian guardou o bilhete no bolso interno das vestes, evitando assim o olhar de cobiça das amigas. Queria guardar aquele encontro para ela; nem para Marlene contaria; e tinha a impressão que ele também não contaria a ninguém.

_____________________________________________________________________

Às dezenove horas daquela mesma segunda-feira, dois alunos de Casas diferentes saíram sorrateiramente para os jardins. Era muito mais fácil esconder-se naquela época, e os dois chegaram sem nenhum problema ao local combinado. Severo, como bom britânico, chegou na hora exata e ficou a esperá-la. Ela chegou apenas alguns instantes depois, muito bonita em vestes negras e simples. Ele também usava vestes negras, mas colocara uma gravata verde-esmeralda sobre a camisa. Lílian sorriu e se aproximou dele. Ele quebrou o silêncio.  
- Você não respondeu ao meu bilhete.  
Ela respondeu-lhe com uma pergunta:  
- E precisava?  
Ele sorriu-lhe e sussurrou: "Venha cá."  
Havia um pequeno banco toscamente esculpido de madeira, e ele convidou Lílian a sentar com um gesto teatral. Ela deu uma risadinha e sentou-se. O banco era quase rente ao chão, e enquanto esperava algo que não fazia idéia de como chegaria, começou a esmagar a grama seca nas mãos. Em intervalos disso, percebeu outros ruídos semelhantes, e olhou para o lado: ele também estrangulava as folhas. Ambos apertaram as mãos com as folhas secas e sorriram. Lílian não se agüentou e perguntou:

- O que estamos esperando?  
- Espere mais um pouco. Prometo que valerá a espera.  
Mais alguns instantes passaram, o silêncio quebrado apenas pelos ruídos de folhas secas estralando. De repente, e voz rouca dele disse:  
- Olhe. O espetáculo está começando.  
Lílian então olhou para o horizonte, e percebeu o que estavam esperando: ela estava diante do mais lindo pôr-do-sol que já vira. O sol parecia querer chamar-lhe a atenção a todo custo, refulgia e brilhava intensamente, uma imensa bola de fogo desaparecendo em meio a nuvens brancas – por vezes pintadas de cor-de-rosa e azul. Lílian buscou a mão dele sobre o banco e segurou-a, não contendo a emoção ao ver tão bela obra da natureza. Ele apertou sua mão e sorriu-lhe, e Lílian Evans sentiu seu coração inchar e pulsar, sentiu-se bem e completa. O pôr-do-sol ia terminando, ainda belo, em tons de azul-marinho e laranja. Lílian virou-se para Severo. Ele fez o mesmo.  
- Obrigada, foi o pôr-do-sol mais lindo que já vi.  
- Eu sei – disse ele – ele foi encomendado para você.  
Ela riu entre as lágrimas e abraçou-o, somente o pôr-do-sol a observar-lhes a cena.  
- Acho que estou amando você, Severo Snape.

_____________________________________________________________________

Quando Lílian se preparava para dormir, relembrando intensamente o que vira e sentira, ouviu estalos na janela mais próxima. Tomando extremo cuidado para não despertar as colegas, abriu a janela. Ali estava a coruja que entregara o bilhete dele no almoço. Ela arrancou outro bilhete do bico da coruja e fechou a janela novamente, desta vez sem se preocupar com o barulho – será que fizera algum barulho? A única coisa que via era oito palavras com a mesma caligrafia do bilhete anterior, só que infinitamente mais belas:

_Ainda é segunda-feira e eu amo você._

_____________________________

**Nota da autora:** a autora deseja afirmar que não manipulou nenhuma dessas personagens para representar pessoas, vivas ou mortas. Se isso ocorreu, ela mostra sua satisfação em preencher a imaginação das pessoas que lêem e pede que estas exprimam suas opiniões sobre o que leram. A autora ainda deseja dizer que escreveu a fanfic em um estado de absoluta inspiração matutina, e pede que as pessoas que não agüentam uma dose extra de romance corram imediatamente para o banheiro antes que fiquem verdes e/ou amarelas. A autora agradece a todos que leram. :D

¹- pelúcios, os bichinhos que Hagrid tanto gosta. Eles são pequenos, peludos e têm um pendor natural para achar ouro e coisas valiosas.


End file.
